


Favorite Story

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x06 had a different ending, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Despite being told a hundred times it was a story never tired of hearing.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Favorite Story

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be like a sudden fever 3 in the morning that I had to get out. I hope the characters aren’t too out of character. Also I have written something similar to this, but I think (I hope...) this one is a bit better. Please enjoy!

“Tell me the story again.” Brienne sighs, holding back a smile as she looks into the room.

“It’s late my dearest. Perhaps another time.”

“Please mother? It’s my favorite. And I’ve missed you so.” 

“I was gone for just two days.”

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t miss any less. I always miss you when you’re not here.” Even from the distance Brienne can see two little eyelashes innocently flutter. That did it, that always did. The carefully placed jabs of guilt over the days, and sometimes even weeks they spent separate from one another. Brienne steps into the room fully and approaches the bed.

“I was given a noble task,’ She begins the story as she sits down upon the bed itself. ‘an oath actually.”

“By Lady Catelyn of the Starks.”

“That’s right. You know you could be the one to tell me the story.” Brienne teases.

“Please continue mother.”

“My task was to exchange a prisoner being held for her two young daughters. It would be a long and dangerous journey. But I was prepared and…”

“You weren’t scared!”

“Actually that’s not true. I was a bit. It’s okay to be scared though sometimes.’ Her child nods knowingly. ‘As I was saying I was prepared and ready to uphold my oath to my Lady no matter what. However my prisoner made things difficult to say the least!”

“Well he was being held captive that couldn’t have been much fun I’d imagine.”

“No, I don’t think it would be either. He was stubborn, rude, had little respect for me solely because I was a woman. Constantly he teased and provoked me, wishing and hoping I’d break.”

“You never did though mother!”

“Between you and me I came close a few times. Remember I was still young, given this monumental task and with a man I deemed to be the scum of all the Realm and had to listen to him berate me constantly.”

“Was he really the scum mother?” 

“At that point, yes I believed he was. You’re skipping ahead though.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. The tides turned and we ended up being taken hostage by a group who did not care that I had orders from Lady Catelyn or of my mission. They felt they would get a huge reward for my prisoner and they were not ones you spoke the word no to unless you wanted to lose your head. So suddenly we were both prisoners.”

“The sapphires? That’s next right?” Brienne nods. Always kept this part of the story vague, innocence to be kept just a tad longer if possible. 

“These men who now held us were quite unworthy men and wished to do some things that I...that I wasn’t interested in. And my prisoner knew of this. To stop them he spoke of some falsehoods about the sapphire islands and its history.”

“He saved you.” 

“He did. Sadly for his good deed he was punished. You see he was a great sword fighter, one of the best in the Realm and these men? They knew that. And punish him they took that away from him.”

“They chopped off his hand. Gods that must’ve hurt!”

“I could never imagine the pain and agony he faced because of that. And I felt shame for it. Though he had been my prisoner I never wanted him hurt, I never wanted anyone hurt. I failed him.”

“But mother, remember he saved you. He knew what he was doing.” Brienne chuckles.

“Sometimes I wonder if he knew the ultimate result of speaking lies of the sapphire islands would have led to the loss of his hand would he have still done it?” She says more to herself than anything.

“Yes he would have.” Came the unexpected reply from the doorway.

“Father! You’re home early!” Brienne has to hold the occupant of the bed down to stop from leaping up.

“That I am.’ He approaches the bed and the two of them, kisses Brienne softly on the cheek. Then gives a hug to the other. ‘Our favorite story I see?” 

“You can help tell it now!”

“Oh I’m sure your mother was doing a fine job.”

“Please father?!” He grins widely before pulling out the chair from the table and bringing it to the bed.

“Well if you insist’ Brienne can’t help to ever so slightly roll her eyes. ‘So I see I just lost my hand, correct?”

“That’s correct Jaime.”

“Did it hurt daddy?” He nods.

“It did. A lot. But I don’t really care to discuss that in much detail sweetie. I was very sick and weak. I thought I was going to die.’ He pauses, breaths deep ‘I had prayed for the Seven to kill me and take mercy on my soul.”

“Mother told you to fight though!”

“Pretty much yeah. She didn’t want them to think they had the satisfaction of winning and me dying would have provided that. So I had to endure through the pain.”

“Eventually we reached the village our captures were destined for and we were cleaned up, our wounds tended to. After a few days your father was released an…”

“Wait! Wait! What of the baths?!”

“Yeah what of the baths?” Jaime says as well with a playful taunt.

“Fine very well. On the first day of being there I was taking a bath and your father joined me. I was quite embarrassed because being the baths I was of course naked, so was he and I wasn’t accustomed to being seen in that state or seeing others.”

“For the record I did it because I was still quite gravely ill and was nervous I’d pass out and drown. I needed someone close by, someone who I could trust to save me if that event arose.”

“And that was mother.”

“It was. While we were in the bath I spoke of one of my biggest and darkest secret. Something I never shared with anyone but…’

“The story of how you got the nickname the Kingslayer!”

“My love? It’s getting late, you really do need to stop interpreting.” Brienne says soft but still firmly.

“Sorry mother.”

“I told her the story, nervous she won’t believe me, would prefer to believe the ficous rumors and half truths instead. But she trusted me. Believed me.” He looks up at Brienne locking his eyes into his own. Both their hearts pounding. 

“That I did. It was a valuable lesson to gather all the information from all sides, if possible, before judging someone or a situation. Now he had been released to return to his home, while I was to stay put.” Despite being told no more interruptions Brienne pauses fully expecting one. Only silence. She looks towards the bed, smiling.

“Fell asleep at the best part.”

“Aw yes of course me jumping in and rescuing you from a bear!” Jaime says in much lower volume, already getting up the chair, Brienne stands as well.

“I told you a hundred times I was fine.”

“Such a liar. That bear would have killed you. Or Locke and his men would have.” 

“Perhaps.”

“No perhaps about it. But curiosity has taken ahold of me, why then is that the ‘best part’ of the story?” They have made their way quietly out of the room, into the hallway at this point.

“Because it’s the moment I fell in love with you. Truly in love with you.” Without saying anything Jaime captures her lips with his own with a passionate kiss.

“Then I’m grateful I returned.”

“I suppose so am I Jaime. I trust things are well? We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow evening at the earliest.” He only gives a nod for his answer, moving in to return to the kiss; only to have her duck out of the way.

“Why do you tease me so my wench?”

“That’s Ser Wench to you!” Jaime grins.

“Now that is my favorite part of the story. The day I stopped being such a doddering fool and gave you the title and honor you earned twenty life times over. My one regret was not doing it sooner. What? What is that look for?!”

“Jaime that is your one regret? Of EVERYTHING that has transpired in your life, around, and decisions you have made you can only speak to one regret and THAT’S it?!” Despite the harsh words her tone of voice and features revealed she is not actually that angry with him, if at all.

“I mean everything I have done has led me down a path that ultimately led me here. Us here. You, I, and our children.” He gestures his stump (having regretted the fake version moons ago) at the closed door, while placing a hand on her swelling stomach.

“Sweet as that is I can surely think of one in which if I were you I’d present.”

“I know Brienne, I know. That morning I left. But as I told you before I did it to save you. I needed to protect you. You would have been far too stubborn to accept me saying to stay, don’t follow me, if I told you the truth of why I was leaving.”

“Still it doesn’t make the memories even softer.” 

“Then yes, I do regret it. And I’m sorry. I am sorry a million times over my wife.”

“But you are right; without that morning everything would have been different. Differences I dare not imagine. Still when telling the story upon reaching that part I do tend to gloss over it.”

“I don’t blame you. Do you gloss over anything else?” Jaime winks.

“Do you mean do I tell our daughter in detail how you awkwardly seduced me half drunk after playing a stupid drinking game?’ Brienne chuckles at the memory. ‘That my husband I do not.”

“I was quite entertaining that evening though.”

“You were many things, but to say you were entertaining is not the first to top the list.’ She stops speaking for a moment as they decide to leave their position in the hallway, away from their daughter’s room and continue to their room instead. ‘Jaime?”

“Yes my love?”

“I don’t recall you ever telling me when your moment was.”

“My moment for what exactly?”

“When you feel in love with me.” 

“Aw yes of course. When did I, Jaime Lannister fall in love with Brienne Of Tarth?”

“That is the question. Now what is the answer?”

“It was when we came upon those unfortunate cavern girls hanging and those three men tri…”

“Excuse me?” Brienne questions softly.

“Yes? What is it?”

“That is when you fell in love with me? Truly you jest Jaime. You must be remembering wrong.”

“No, I remember it clearly Brienne. My Gods you were so forthright, strong, and willing to die at the moment. And for what? Three women already long deceased. And let’s not forget to mention how sexy you were when you killed those…”

“Please don’t refer to me or anyone killing someone as sexy.”

“You are right. Forgive me. Of course I had to continue acting the fool…”

“More like ass.”

“Ok acting like an ass towards you. And perhaps I wasn’t fully aware of what my feelings were until later. Too busy trying to survive. Thinking of her…’ They never speak her name, barely acknowledge the fact she once existed. ‘But I swear on the Seven that truly was the moment I fell in love with you. Perhaps my regret should also include that?” Brienne shakes her head.

“No. I already said you were right. Don’t get too accustom to that though Jaime! Every moment, every step, and word said foolish or otherwise brought us to this. I dare not consider any of it different then how it has played out for us.”

“And that is the reason I dare believe it is Catie’s favorite story to hear. Because we sure made a beautiful one. There is not a single day I don’t stop to consider how lucky, blessed I am that I was given you.”

“I’m not an object to be given.”

“You know what I mean.”

“That I do. But truthfully shouldn’t it be saying I was given you? After all you were my prisoner, I had you in chains.” Brienne states with a giggle.

“Well I can’t argue with that. I do love you Brienne.”

“I am aware. And I love you too Jaime.” Now standing outside their private room they mutually move in for another kiss, much more controlled, but equal the passion, they enter, closing the door without breaking their connection to each other.


End file.
